


31. Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips.

by keeperofthefour



Series: 50 Types of Kisses [30]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gardens & Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: You're standing there in your sundress, hair dancing over your back and shoulders as it's caught in the gentle wind that blows through. A woven basket filled with your clothes and his sits on the ground beneath you, damp from the washer, each article hung one by one with your wooden clothespins. You're quietly humming along to a tune that's been in your head for days, one that reminds you of Jihyun, of course. Content in your moment of domesticity, you don't notice him at first.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 50 Types of Kisses [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	31. Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips.

Jihyun Kim never fails to make you feel loved.

No matter where you are together, you always feel like the only person in the entire world that matters to him. Even during such mundane daily tasks as washing dishes; or perhaps hanging laundry to dry on a bright spring day in the garden of Eden that is your backyard, linens fluttering in the light, fragrant breeze. 

You're standing there in your sundress, hair dancing over your back and shoulders as it's caught in the gentle wind that blows through. A woven basket filled with your clothes and his sits on the ground beneath you, damp from the washer, each article hung one by one with your wooden clothespins. You're quietly humming along to a tune that's been in your head for days, one that reminds you of Jihyun, of course. Content in your moment of domesticity, you don't notice him at first. 

He's come to stand on the back step, intent on pulling weeds in his garden until he spots you, and he's momentarily paralyzed by your beauty. After a few seconds, he pushes his hands into his pockets and leans against the door frame, smiling. He watches you, enthralled with the curve of your spine as you lean down, then stand tall again, shaking out the wrinkles before throwing a shirt over the bowing line, securing it with a pin at each end. Your soft humming reaches his ears and his smile broadens; he recognizes the tune, knows it well enough to start humming along as he takes quiet, tentative steps toward you.

Your own smile is serene, content as you focus on your work. It’s a perfect spring day, wisps of clouds floating by in an azure sky, the blooms in your garden filling the space around you with their heady, intoxicating scents. Jihyun has worked hard to bring it to life, to cultivate each plant with meticulous attention, not much different than the care he has shown to your relationship. You’ve taken things slow, exploring each step together as a couple, being open and honest in every capacity. You are convinced that Jihyun Kim is the love of your life, and he believe the same of you.

Something beckons you to turn and look toward the house. You feel his eyes upon you first, and when you turn to beam at him he is already walking across the lawn to meet you, to gather you in his arms and pull you into a tender kiss. You drop the clothespin in your hand and slide your palm against his cheek.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs against your lips, fingertips tracing from your hairline to your jaw before he presses his lips against yours again. But only briefly, until again, he’s whispering, barely breaking contact, “I love you. Endlessly.”

You hum a few notes of the tune you’ve been singing all afternoon, the pleasant buzz from your voice bringing forth his subdued laughter. “I love you,” you purr. “Always.”


End file.
